Let Sleeping Dogs Lie
by A Moonless Sky
Summary: I ended my first life by choice and was reborn into a world where trained killers were at every turn. Someone was having a laugh at my expense. Itachi/OC SI.
1. Chapter 1

_**"For life and death are one, even as the river and the sea are one."**_

 _ **Khalil Gibran**_

Trigger warning: suicide

* * *

I remembered dying. Every second of it. The feel of the cold bath water on my skin. The sharp sting of the blades as I dragged them vertically down my wrists, one at a time.

Horizontal for attention, vertical for results.

I remembered the feeling of the life draining out of me. There was no panic, no regret as people said there would be. I had wanted this for so long, had yearned for it for over a decade. Life had never been my friend.

I remembered the relief as the darkness drew me into its comforting grasp.

 _Finally_ , I had thought, a few tears sliding down my face. No more pain, no more having to _live_. It had been exhausting to live, all I wanted was to rest. To escape from it all.

Rest was what I received. For so long that it was pointless to try and keep time, I rested. In life I had often pondered what came after, I hadn't expected the cocoon of warmth, the comfort of nothingness that it brought. It was nice, peaceful. I could have stayed in the cocoon forever.

I should have known it wasn't going to last.

There were lights and voices and nothing made sense. I could hear people talking but couldn't understand what was being said, my eyes were open but I couldn't see.

Had I failed? I was so sure what I had experienced was death. Things would be harder now, so much harder. The realization filled me with dread.

With seemingly no other option, I cried. It felt good to cry.

Suddenly, I felt my body being lifted up without a struggle and tucked into the crook of someone's arm. That didn't make any sense. I was a grown adult, it wasn't possible for someone to lift me with such ease.

I stopped crying. There was an inexplicable urge to continue, but I was confused. Logically, I knew crying wasn't going to get me anywhere. So, I stayed silent, confused, and scared.

The voices talked to me, talked around me. The sound was comforting despite them being completely foreign and unfamiliar. They called me Ashi. That wasn't my name, was it? I couldn't remember, but it didn't sound right.

It wasn't until six months later that I understood. The blobs of color were clear, my vision was back. I was able to see my miniature hands and pudgy limbs.

Reincarnation. Interesting. Disheartening. I didn't want to live, didn't want to have to participate in life, it was exhausting.

I quickly identified the people who I assumed were my parents. A fierce looking woman who seemed vaguely familiar and a man who I could only describe as looking timid.

"She's so quiet, Hana was never this quiet." My father (that would take some getting used to) commented and my mother snorted. I look up from my position cradled in her arms, definitely fierce. She had strange red markings on her face. With my limited motor skills, I reached one of my pudgy arms in an attempt to feel the red markings.

"You like these Ashi? You'll have them too one day." Mom said, voice gentler than I thought her capable of. Why would I have those strange markings though?

"I'm just saying, maybe we should bring her to the hos-"

"She's fine." Mom snapped, pulling me closer to her chest. "So she doesn't cry all damn night, so what? She's my daughter, I can tell that she's fine."

Dad sighed before turning and walking out of the room. An enormous black dog seemed to take his place, slipping in as he slipped out.

The dog had an eyepatch. It was adorable.

I twisted in mom's arms, reaching out towards the giant dog. It could probably eat me if it wanted, but I'd be damned if I didn't pet that dog.

"Looks like she likes you Kuromaru." Mom laughed, a loud, boisterous noise, moving from the couch onto the floor and placing me in her lap. Yes, bring me closer to the dog. I babbled happily, arms reaching for the puppy. The dog, Kuromaru, would have to bridge the gap between us if I wanted to pet him.

Kuromaru almost seemed to sigh before taking a few steps forward and putting his head in reaching the distance of my hands. Due to my nonexistent motor skills, I couldn't really pet him, but just having my hands on him was enough.

"Remember how much Hana cried when she saw you the first few times?" Mom asked, chuckling at the memory.

"Yes, my appearance isn't the most kid-friendly," Kuromaru said and I continued happily patting his head for a few seconds before freezing.

Wait...

Did.

That.

Dog.

Just.

 _ **Talk**_?

"Meh, Ashi seems to like you well enough." Mom continued on as if nothing unordinary had just happened. She was having a conversation with the dog. That wasn't so strange, I had talked to my pets all the time before. The difference was that my pets never talked back to me.

What the _**fuck**_?

It wasn't until dad walked back into the room a few minutes later that everything fell into place. The green jacket he was wearing, the red marks on mom's face, the fact that the dog just fucking talked.

"I'm going on a mission Tsume."

Tsume was my mom's name.

Tsume Inuzuka.

I hadn't just been reincarnated. No, I had been reincarnated into the Naruto-universe.

* * *

 **A/N: Edited by Empress Crowillow**

 **A/N 2.0: Just want to reiterate that I am in no way trying to glorify suicide here. It is a horrible thing despite the way I portray it. I have firsthand experience with it and wouldn't want anyone to read this and think it was okay.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**"A bond with a true dog is as lasting as the ties of this earth will ever be."**_

 _ **Konrad Lorzen**_

* * *

I couldn't stop staring at myself in the mirror. My hands gently prodded the fresh, red, narrow, upside down triangles on my face and a part of me felt like with a little water and a towel they'd wipe right off. The other part of me knew they wouldn't. I had tattoos before, but nothing on my face. Nothing so identifying. The red triangles weren't just for show. It was a sign of my clan, anyone who saw them would know I was a member of the Inuzuka. This was who I was now.

I was Ashi Inuzuka.

"Move your tail, Ashi!" Mom shouted and I scrambled down from the counter. I learned early on that when Mom jumped, you jumped. There was no asking 'how high'.

"I'm here Kaa-chan!" I chirped needlessly as if she hadn't heard me dash over. She was a Special Jounin after all, she would have known I was there without me saying a word.

"C'mon runt, they're waiting for you at The Kennel." She grinned, her canines more prominent than they should be. I unconsciously ran my tongue over my own sharpened canines and winced when I drew blood. They were taking some getting used to.

"Is Tou-chan coming?" I asked curiously as we strolled out of the house, Kuromaru trailing behind us. Mom's back tensed and I regretted asking. Their relationship was complicated, to say the least.

Dad was never around. He showed up on our birthdays, he was there when Hana started at the Academy, but that was about the extent of it. Yet, Mom was pregnant. With Kiba, if I remembered correctly. I also remembered something about Tsume running Kiba's dad off in the series. I didn't find myself too attached to the man.

"He's on a mission." Mom said curtly and I dropped it. Oh well, it wasn't like I was surprised.

We walked in silence the rest of the way to The Kennel. It was a massive building, five stories high around fifty-five thousand square feet. The first story was entirely dedicated to ninken, the second story research and development, the third floor was the clan library, the fourth floor was the veterinary clinic, and the fifth floor was for official clan business.

"Good morning Tsume-sama, we have all the puppies ready for Ashi-chan." A cheerful blonde woman chirped when we walked through the door. It was strange hearing Mom addressed so formally, even in the series it wasn't elaborated on that she was a clan head, equally as important as Shikaku or Inoichi. As her daughter, I was important by default. It was crazy to think that Hana would be the clan head someday, would have that responsibility, and if God forbid anything happened to my sister, I was next in line.

"Let's go Ashi, time for you to get your partner." Mom said, pride in her voice. Excitement coursed through me. I started at the Academy in a year, which meant it was time for me to get my ninken, my partner. Mom had been drilling it into my head how important this was, the responsibility it entailed. I had been expecting it though. As an Inuzuka, my entire fighting style depended on my ninken, it was our trademark.

The place unexpectedly didn't smell all that bad considering it was filled with dogs. Ninja.

"We just had a litter of puppies born from a really promising line, I'm sure you'll be pleased with the selection." The woman chatted happily, leading us through a large hallway lined with cages. They all housed dogs, living more comfortably than I did in my previous life.

I started to fall behind, looking at the dogs in each of the cage and fighting the urge to try and pet them. One cage made me come to a stop.

Two white dogs, only a little smaller than Kuromaru was laying on top of each other all the way in the corner of the cage. Their food and water bowls were untouched and they looked on the skinny side, too skinny. That was strange. I knew the ninken were taken excellent care of, we treasured them, treated them like family.

I put my hand on the cage and they raised their heads in sync, turning to look at me. Their amber eyes seemed to stare into my very soul.

"Ashi?" I heard Mom ask, but I couldn't look away from the two dogs. They seemed sad. Like they had given up on life. Like they were just waiting to die, like they wanted it. I knew that feeling.

"Shiromaru and Yukimaru, their partner died a few months ago on a mission." The woman explained sadly. "They refuse to eat, to move, they just stay in that corner. There's nothing we can do short of force feeding them. They haven't had any interest in returning to the field with a new partner."

My tiny hand reached through the cage, hand outstretched towards the dogs. I understood. I knew how they felt. I knew that loss.

"C'mon Ashi, the pups are waiting for you." Mom said, but there was a note of curiosity in her voice.

I didn't want the pups. On the surface, of course, I would make a good match with a puppy. To everyone else, we would both be young, childish, perfect for each other. But I couldn't relate to a puppy, not really. I could relate to the two dogs huddled in the corner, who have lived life, who didn't want to live.

My shoulder was pressed against the cage as I stretched my arm as far as it would go. I wanted them, I felt a connection, but if they didn't want me, there was nothing I could do about it. Their amber eyes met mine once again and I don't know what they saw, but shakily, they got to their feet.

The blonde woman gasped softly and ran off, to get a vet I presumed, but couldn't really care. My focus was trained on the two dogs who were slowly walking towards me on shaky, weak, legs. I stuck my other arm through the cage and they paused for a moment, just out of my reach and shared a look with each other before gently placing their heads in my hands.

"That's my girl." Mom laughed proudly.

* * *

"Beast Human Clone." Mom instructed, arms crossed. I placed my hands in the Tiger seal and there were two distinct pops, one on either side of me. Looking back and forth, I couldn't help but be the slightest bit weirded out by the two identical clones of myself standing next to me. Though I knew it was what I looked like, I would never have looked at the clone and immediately thought it was me, maybe a cousin, someone who looked similar, but not me.

"Hm, you've improved. Pretty good for only working together for ten months. Four legs next." Mom commanded, hand moving to her chin as Kuromaru laid at her feet. I nodded once before feeling my chakra begin to envelop me. My nail grew sharper, my already elongated canines grew longer and I felt wilder. It was hard to explain; how animalistic the technique made the user feel. "Come at me."

"Fang Rotating Fang!"

In tandem, my canine clones and I began spinning at such an extreme pace that our individual bodies were no longer discernible. I shot forward first as always, my ninken flanking me as we flew towards Mom. She didn't so much as flinch before dodging to the right. I changed paths carefully, well, as carefully as I could. Fang Rotating Fang was hard to control, with how fast I was spinning it wasn't surprising, but still annoying.

"You'll have to do better than that runt," Mom smirked and I growled in response, a low and guttural sound I knew I would never have been able to make before. I barreled towards her again. She effortlessly dodged and I was forced to come to a halt, landing on all fours, Yuki and Shiro doing the same.

"Fang Passing Fang!" I began spinning again, my ninken following my lead. We shot towards Mom, but it was hopeless. She flipped out of the way and we came to a halt.

"That's enough of that, taijutsu next." I wanted to audibly groan but stopped myself, knowing it would only make things worse in the long run. Taijutsu with Mom meant a thorough beating. Yay me.

* * *

I was laid out on the grass, body hurting too much to do much of anything. Mom was not one to hold back when training, the bruises littering my body attested to that fact. It didn't make her a bad mom. She was actually an amazing mother, I couldn't ask for better, not to mention she was a complete badass. I knew she was so hard on me and Hana because she wanted us to be prepared, to be able to protect ourselves. She didn't want to lose us.

The thought made me vaguely uncomfortable? Knowing that if I died, she would suffer made me feel strange.

When I realized that I was reborn, where I was, I toyed with the idea of killing myself again but quickly scrapped that idea for two reasons. One, my mother was a ninja, she kept such a watchful eye on me there was no way I could get away with it. Two, who knew where I would end up next? Here, I was born into a family that loved me, in a relatively safe village. All my needs were met, there was nothing I could complain about.

Shiromaru and Yukimaru had their heads laid on my stomach and I took a deep breath, staring up at the clear blue sky.

There was also an important decision that had previously needed to be made.

To be a shinobi, or to not be a shinobi, that was the question.

Maybe if I had been born into a civilian family it would have been easier to take the simpler path, but I was Tsume Inuzuka's daughter, though I knew she wouldn't have forced me into the life, it was easier to just go along with it. Maybe not easier, but certainly less complicated. Not to mention that I know she would have been disappointed and I had always had the overwhelming urge to please people.

"It's time for dinner Ashi-chan." A soft voice said and I looked to my right, my sister smiling down at me.

It was strange having a sister. I was an only child before, and now I would have two siblings.

"Okay, Nee-chan." I grinned, extracting myself from the two large dogs and getting to my feet. I grabbed Hana's slightly larger hand in mine and skipped along. "Will you play with me after dinner?"

"I have homework Ashi-chan." She reminded and I pouted.

"I never see you anymore Nee-chan," I whined, and it was true. Ever since Hana started at the Academy, her time had been monopolized by schoolwork and training. Not like the schoolwork took up too much time as it was only her first year.

It was early on that the clan kids really had an advantage. While other kids were just learning hand signs and chakra control, it was something we were taught before learning how to read. By the time we entered the Academy, it was as natural to us as breathing. Other kids were struggling to learn the Clone Technique, we were polishing clan jutsu. It was unfair, but it was how the world worked.

"How about tomorrow when I get home we can have a picnic?" Hana suggested and I perked right up.

"Yay!" I cheered. I loved Hana, I really did. She was probably the best older sister a girl could ask for. Like Mom, she wasn't really showcased in the series, but she was great. Not as wild as Mom, definitely quieter. I think she became a vet in the show, a perfect fit for her.

She always made time for me and we got along swimmingly. I honestly couldn't wait for Kiba to be born. I was thrilled to have a little brother and I loved babies.

"Are you excited to start at the Academy?"

"Yes! I'm going to become a strong ninja just like you Nee-chan!" I said happily. I started in a month and I was pretty excited. I loved learning, always had. Though I wouldn't be learning anything I didn't already know at first, it was still a learning environment.

"Hurry it up runts, I didn't do all this cooking for you to let it go cold!" Mom barked the moment we stepped through the doors, donning her pink apron and I grinned happily.

It was nice having a family.

* * *

 **A/N: Edited by Empress Crowillow**


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Of all possessions a friend is the most precious."**_

 _ **Herodotus**_

* * *

I woke with a start, scaring Yukimaru and Shiromaru a bit as they immediately jumped up from my bed; their muscles tensed and bodies in guarding position. Oops.

Ever since Yuki and Shiro became my partners, they had become extremely protective of me. I couldn't blame them since I knew how they lost their previous partner, it made sense that they didn't want to go through it again. It did tend to keep me a bit isolated though, as people had a tendency to keep their distance when two massive, battle-hardened ninken growled at them for merely taking a step in my direction.

"Sorry." I apologized sheepishly, sliding my legs out from under the covers and getting to my feet. Today was the day I started at the Academy and I couldn't be more excited. It was a new experience, a new adventure, I was officially becoming a ninja. That was so fucking cool.

Still clad in my puppy pajamas, I practically bounced to the kitchen, Yuki and Shiro trailing after me.

"Morning Kaa-chan!" I chirped, sitting at the small dining table and swinging my legs, my ninken taking their typical spots on either side of me, resting their heads on my legs. They were very touchy-feely, but so was I so I wasn't complaining.

"Excited for today?" Mom asked with a laugh from her place at the stove. One of the things I wasn't expecting was for Mom to cook so much. She was an active duty Special Jounin and a fierce woman in general. Her appearance didn't exactly scream 'good mother'. However, she was also an excellent homemaker and an even greater mom. Almost every meal Hana and I ate was home cooked unless she was gone on an extended mission or had an especially rough day. It made me look up to her even more. She juggled her two lives seamlessly.

"Mhm. I'm going to be a strong kunoichi like you!" I said happily, taking a large gulp of the orange juice in front of me.

"I'm sure you will pup." Mom replied fondly, placing a plate of eggs in front of me and planting a kiss on the top of my head.

* * *

Dressed and filled with energy, Mom and I left the house, our ninken trailing behind us. Hana was already at the Academy and I didn't bother asking if Dad was going to make it. I didn't let myself be disappointed.

Mom and I had went shopping a week ago for suitable 'first day of school clothes'. The fishnet actually wasn't as uncomfortable as I thought it would be though I wasn't quite sure what the point of it was. Regardless, I had a fishnet top layered beneath a dark blue top, black shorts, a fur-lined white coat and standard ninja sandals. I liked the white, fur-lined coat the most, I matched Shiro and Yuki.

When we arrived, there was a small introduction ceremony for us. Mom sent me off with a push and I took my place with the other children, Yuki and Shiro flanking me protectively. There were a lot of strangers after all and they weren't exactly the most trusting. The Third Hokage was there and I couldn't help but be a little star struck, and a little sad. I knew his fate. He gave a very touching speech about the Will of Fire, how we were the future of the village, he sounded so genuine, so grandfatherly. I could see how he was the Hokage. Being able to hold the attention of children was a feat, but his speech drew me in, made me feel pride for my village, and it wasn't even really my village. Well, I guess it was, but still.

I looked around quite a bit. I was curious, by nature and by the fact that this was supposed to be a fictional world. The number of children surprised me. Due to the series, I assumed it was only one class of kids a year. I seemed to be mistaken. It looked like there would be about six or seven classes if the size of Naruto's was anything to go by. In hindsight it made sense, not all the kids would make it to graduation and even fewer would actually pass. Consider how dangerous of a profession we were choosing, there had to be a lot of us to fill the roster. I really didn't want to know the average amount of shinobi that die per year, but it had to be an exponential amount.

Especially now. Though Mom didn't tell me directly, I could figure out that the Third Shinobi War was currently ongoing. It was why Dad was away so much (I liked to think anyway), why the whole village seemed solemn. I heard the whispers on the streets, the worry. I wasn't though, I knew we would win the war, and soon. I didn't let myself think about Kannabi Bridge and the chaos that would ensue because of that event.

I was too young to make a difference, to save Obito from Madara.

Teacher after teacher called out the names of the class and lead them away. I was starting to get restless when a large, jovial man took the stage. None of the names stuck out to me until he got to mine.

"Inuzuka, Ashi." I grinned, jumping to my feet and strolling to where the rest of my classmates were waiting. The quickly shuffled away from me when I approached and I was confused for a moment before I realized why my classmates didn't want to be near me.

Yukimaru and Shiromaru didn't exactly look 'kid-friendly'. I was so desensitized to it, growing up with Kuromaru who was more ferocious than my ninken. It seemed they wouldn't allow me to fade into the background, the presence of ninken larger than the children made my appearance pretty obvious. That was fine. I didn't exactly want to fade into the background, I wanted to be someone, to be known, to be _good_ at this. If it got me killed in the process, well, it wouldn't be my first time dying.

"And Uchiha, Itachi. Thanks, follow me, guys."

My head whipped around, eyes landing on the child approaching our little group.

Itachi.

Uchiha.

Was.

In.

My.

Class.

How did I miss him? How was I so oblivious to his presence? Well, it wasn't as if he stood out. He looked like just another kid.

Which made sense. This wasn't the Itachi Uchiha I was familiar with. The one who murdered his entire clan -save Sasuke-, the one who joined the Akatsuki, who sacrificed everything for his village, for his brother.

No, this was just a seven-year-old on his first day of school.

"Show them what you're made of Ashi!" I heard Mom shout and searched the crowd of parents before finding her, a wolfish smile on her face. The parents beside her looked a bit out off by her volume, but I was so used to it. It was comforting. I mirrored her expression and nodded once. "'Atta girl."

We walked to the classroom as a group, my classmates keeping a safe distance from me and my intimidating looking ninken. Looked like making friends wouldn't exactly be easy. I wasn't too torn up about it, I liked my solitude. The only one who didn't actively keep their distance was Itachi, and that was a complicated situation.

I knew what happened. Knew what he would be ordered to do, knew how he would die. Did I want to be his friend, knowing that any attachment to the boy would cause me pain?

 _Or you could change things._ A voice in the back of my head whispered and I almost stopped dead in my tracks. That was absurd. How could I possibly hope to change such a major event? There was so much planning, plotting that went into it. What could I do? Yeah, I wanted to be someone, but changing the fate of the entire Uchiha clan was a little extreme.

I glanced back at the boy. He was quiet, wasn't chatting with our classmates. It was crazy, looking at him now, knowing what he would do.

 _Knowing you could stop it._ The pesky voice whispered again and I carefully chewed on my bottom lip. I couldn't stop Obito being saved by Madara, I wouldn't be able to save Rin, I wouldn't be able to save Minato and Kushina, I was too young, too weak. But the Uchiha massacre was ways away. It gave me time to grow, to get more powerful.

It wouldn't be easy. I would have to keep up with him, that in itself would be challenging enough. Itachi was a prodigy, he graduated the Academy in a year if a remembered correctly. The skill required was nothing to laugh at.

Sure, the word prodigy was thrown around by my clan. I picked up things quickly, my adult mind made sure of that, but I was nowhere near Itachi's level. It would take a lot of work, a lot of training.

But maybe.

Just maybe.

I couldn't believe I was even entertaining the idea. The survival of the Uchiha clan would change the story so drastically. Sasuke wouldn't leave the village, that alone was such a major plot point. It could ruin everything.

But the lives that would be saved.

This was definitely going to get me killed.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully, falling back to walk next to Itachi. "I'm Ashi Inuzuka!"

"Hello. I'm Itachi Uchiha." He replied with a small, polite smile that managed to solidify my decision.

"These are Shiromaru and Yukimaru." I introduced, gesturing to each dog as they tilted their head when their name was said. "Wanna be best friends?"

"Best friends?" He parroted, charcoal eyes widening a bit. No Sharingan, it hadn't been activated yet if I remembered correctly. My heart ached.

"Mhm." I hummed, interlocking my hands behind my back and grinning wide, my long brown pigtails swinging back and forth and my canines on display by default.

"Okay everybody, take your seats!" The large man from before said with a large grin as we walked into the classroom. I sat next to Itachi, noticing how he never gave me an answer. Sure, it was a forward approach, but we were children, it wasn't that odd. "My name is Daikoku Funeno and I'm going to be your teacher."

* * *

Itachi never did never give me an answer, but I forced my way into his life. I sat next to him every day, absolutely talked his ear off, and became a complete pest of myself. Either he would get sick of me or get used to me.

We were all outside for our first sparring lessons, we were going one pair at a time so everyone could observe and I was first up. Nothing extreme, no clan jutsu, no jutsu in general, and no weapons, basically taijutsu, but without the jutsu. I was paired with some boy I didn't recognize, nor had any recollection of his name, I didn't talk to many people besides Itachi. However, I did recognize his pale eyes. Hyuuga. Interesting.

"Hm, this'll be a piece of cake." The boy sniffed arrogantly, arms crossed. Yep, Hyuuga.

"What makes you think that?" I asked curiously, head tilted.

"Everyone knows Inuzuka's are nothing without their mutts." He smirked and I felt my temper flare. He wasn't just insulting me, but my clan, my family. I was going to beat the fuck out of him.

"Not sure where you heard that, but you're in for a rude awakening." I grinned confidently, my canines as prominent as ever.

We were fighting with no jutsu and no sharp objects. Inuzuka's were monsters when it came to grappling. That little shit was getting his ass handed to him.

I dropped down to a squat, placing my hands and feet flat on the ground. It took some getting used to, but ultimately, being on all fours was a more comfortable battle position than standing on my own two feet.

"Disgusting. Nothing but ill-bred mongrels." The boy said with disdain and I launched myself at him.

He let out a small shriek as my fist made contact with his jaw in a harsh uppercut and I grinned. Who was nothing now you little shit?

He recovered and got to his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth and glaring at me.

"You'll pay for that you mutt."

I easily dodged his fist and dropped low, sweeping his legs out from under him. He hit the ground again and my grin widened. Mom had been training me for years. Years of sparring with an opponent stronger, faster, and bigger than me, this wasn't even a challenge. Maybe passing as a prodigy alongside Itachi wouldn't be as hard as I expected.

The boy once again got to his feet, face flushed red with anger and probably embarrassment.

"Still think Inuzuka's are nothing without their mutts?" I snarked.

"You're just lucky this is taijutsu only." He sniffed.

"Ha!" I barked. "We'll just have to see about that."

"Alright, alright, enough of that kids. Good work Ashi-chan, your speed, and efficiency are admirable. Keep that up and you'll be even more of a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Shinji-kun, I think you've learned a valuable lesson on arrogance today and how it's never wise to taunt your opponents before a match unless it is part of a carefully thought out strategy." Sensei said and I skipped over to Yuki and Shiro who immediately jumped on me. I knew it was hard for them to watch me fight and not be able to assist me.

"You did well," Itachi said and my eyes widened a bit. His face had a tint of redness to it and I grinned. Every conversation I had with Itachi, as one-sided as it was, I was the one to instigate it. Ahh, sweet, sweet progress.

* * *

 **A/N: Edited by Empress Crowillow**

 **A/N 2.0: I'm playing around a bit with the timeline here, I aged up Hana a year so Ashi and Itachi could be in the same class, also I'm a little fuzzy on the war timeline so I know it's not completely accurate.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**"Yesterday is not ours to recover, but tomorrow is ours to win or lose."**_

 _ **Lyndon B. Johnson**_

* * *

The red hair was the first thing I saw. So crimson in color, I couldn't help but be drawn to the vividness of it, I'd never seen anything like it before. It wasn't until a moment later when the pregnant woman turned around and lit up when she saw my mom, did I realize just who I was looking at, who that tomato red hair belonged to. Well, I suppose habanero red hair. I froze.

"Tsume-san!" Kushina cried out happily, waddling over with her hands on her very pregnant stomach.

"Kushina-san, you look ready to burst!" Mom replied with a grin.

"I could say the same about you!" She laughed.

"Hello, Tsume-san." A friendly male voice greeted and when I turned my gaze to the smiling blonde man, now standing beside Kushina with a basket full of groceries in his hand, it took all my self-control to keep my jaw from dropping. I was awestruck. It was _them_. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's parents, the Yellow Flash and the Red-Hot Habanero.

"This must be Ashi-chan! How precious!" Kushina cooed, smiling down at me.

I didn't know how to play this. I wasn't prepared for this, to meet them. Maybe I had been hoping I wouldn't see them, it was a big village. Seeing them, smiling, happy, alive, only hurt. They would both be dead soon, Kushina was ready to pop, sure she was going to wait a few more months, but it only delayed the inevitable. I knew what was going to happen, knew Obito was going to arrive and release Kuruma, knew they would die and leave their son an orphan. There was nothing I could do, I was too young, too small, too weak, this whole encounter was only going to cause me more pain in the long run.

Fuck it, I was a glutton for punishment. "Your hair," I started slowly and saw all the adults around me tense. "Is so pretty! Like a rose! Or a sunset!"

Everyone was silent for a moment before, despite her large stomach, Kushina reached down and picked me up, hugging me close to her chest. "Minato, can we keep her? I'm sorry Tsume-san, but we'll be taking Ashi-chan home with us." The redhead said seriously and I giggled, wrapping my arms around her neck.

"Sleepover! Sleepover!" I cheered before placing my still pudgy hands on Kushina's face solemnly. "Only if Shiro and Yuki can come."

"Shiro and Yuki?" She asked curiously and Minato laughed.

"I'd assume they are the two large ninken glaring at you dear." He said and I glanced down at them, standing next to Mom and glaring daggers at Kushina, just like Minato said. Oh, my protectors were so precious.

"Be nice!" I chided before nuzzling my face into Kushina's neck. I was being so self-indulgent and I knew it was going to bite me in the ass very soon. There wasn't anything I could do to save them, but I could do this, make Kushina laugh and Minato smile fondly, it had to be enough.

"If you want the runt for the night, she's yours, give the both of you a little practice before the real thing gets here." Mom laughed and my heart ached. As far as I knew, this would be their only chance to spend the night with a child, be a pretend family. They wouldn't get the opportunity for the real thing.

"We'd love to have Ashi-chan over for the night," Kushina said excitedly. "Wouldn't we dear?"

"Of course, we would." Minato sighed with a resigned smile. He seemed used to bending to Kushina's every whim. Smart man.

* * *

"How are you liking the Academy, Ashi-chan?" Kushina asked, hands entangled in my unruly brown locks. My hair was pretty similar to what it had been Before, long, thick, and curly. Dad had curly hair, that seemed to be the only thing I inherited from him, everything else was Mom.

"It's really fun! I'm going to be a super strong ninja like Kaa-chan!" I replied excitedly, running my hands along Shiro and Yuki as they lied with their heads in my lap.

"Are you making a lot of friends?"

"Meh, not really. The other kids are scared of Shiro and Yuki, which is ridiculous because they're the nicest, cutest puppies ever. I do have one friend though, Itachi, he's super cool and really strong. His mom's about to have a baby too and he's really excited. Our siblings will be in the same year at the Academy which is awesome! Your baby too!" I rambled happily. "Have you picked out a name yet? Kaa-chan is naming the baby Kiba."

"Naruto," Kushina said fondly, removing her hands from my hair to place them on her stomach. Ouch, that one hurt. Hearing the love, the adoration in her voice for the baby I knew she wouldn't be able to raise, ouch.

"Why Naruto? Mom's naming the baby Kiba, with the kanji for 'fang', she's named us all after parts of a dog's anatomy, I think it's funny."

"A friend of ours wrote a book that really stuck with Minato and I, the main character's name is Naruto, we're making our friend the godfather," Kushina replied, putting the finishing touches on my braid.

"Ahh, cool! What's the name of the book?"

"Tales of An Utterly Gutsy Shinobi. I have a copy you can borrow if you want to read it." She offered happily and I couldn't have refused even if I wanted to. The book alluded to so many times in the series. To actually be able to read it was a dream come true.

"Yay!"

"What are you girls up to?" Minato asked with a smile, walking in and hanging his Hokage cloak by the front door.

"Girl talk, no boys allowed." Kushina teased and I giggled.

"Strictly confidential stuff," I added and a mischievous grin overtook Minato's face, one that didn't look like it boded well for me.

"Good thing I'm a master at a sacred art for interrogation." He started ominously and chills raced up my spine. "Behold, as I unleash my unbeatable technique. Tickle no Jutsu!"

I squealed, jumping to my feet in an attempt to evade the Yellow Flash. It was a hopeless venture, but like hell was I going to be a sitting duck. Too quick for me to even have a fighting chance, Minato had me pinned to the ground and his hands attacked my torso.

Laughter spilled from my mouth as he ruthlessly tickled me. Kushina and Minato joined in and I desperately wished I could take a snapshot of the moment to treasure forever. The small apartment was so warm, so loving, filled with laughter and happiness.

* * *

"Ashi-chan?" Kushina asked quietly, the bedroom cloaked in darkness and just the two of us as Minato was sentenced to the coach.

"Hm?" I replied sleepily, tucked into her side and half asleep.

"Can you promise me something?" I immediately snapped to attention by the change in Kushina's voice. She sounded vulnerable, scared. Of course, she was, she knew the risk her pregnancy brought, knew that despite their precautions, there was a chance everything could go wrong, maybe a part of her even knew that it would go wrong.

"Mhm, I'll even pinky promise." Which was a very sacred thing indeed.

"Will you look out for Naruto? It would make me feel better knowing he had such a strong kunoichi watching over him." Despite the forced teasing at the end, I could still hear the fear in Kushina's voice. She knew. Deep down, she knew that tragedy awaited her, and instead of running and hiding, she was making preparations, doing her best to make sure her child was taken care of. I had a new level of respect for the redhead.

"Of course! You can count on me!" I smiled, forcing the cheerfulness as I interlocked our pinkies. Looking after Naruto wasn't the problem, though it certainly would complicate my already complicated life, it was that I wished the role wasn't necessary. That Minato and Kushina could live and watch over their son themselves.

"Thank you Ashi-chan," Kushina replied with a melancholic smile and I wrapped my little arm around her large stomach and pushed aside the memories of the tragedy that would soon be upon us.

* * *

I felt it before anything else. The overwhelmingly _evil_ presence. Shiro and Yuki were growling, one in front of me and one behind me to protect me from the threat. I knew this was coming, every day since the sleepover with Kushina I watched the days tick by, every red 'x' on the calendar bringing us closer. Still, nothing could have prepared me for the chakra, so malicious, so vile, I was frozen.

Until Kiba cried. Kiba, my three-month-old baby brother, he was scared, so was I. I pushed my own paralyzing fear down and jumped to my feet, racing to the nursery, Shiro and Yuki right behind me.

We were home alone, tonight of all nights. Hana was at a sleepover, Dad was on a mission and Mom had been pulled away to the Kennel for some urgent business. My hands were shaky as I picked up Kiba and held him to my chest.

"Shh Kiba, big sis is right here, you'll be okay," I said as confidently as I could even though my voice trembled. Tears formed in my eyes and I did my best to hold them in, Kiba was already crying, there couldn't be two of us.

"Ashi!" A deep voice roared and I let out a shaky breath. Kuromaru.

"In here," I said weakly, not that it was necessary as he came careening into the nursery moments later.

"Get on, I'm taking you to the south-east shelter." I knew better than to argue with the black ninken so I awkwardly climbed on his back, wrapping one arm around his neck and cradling Kiba in the other, keeping him safely pressed between me and Kuromaru.

He was off in the next moment, Shiro and Yuki flanking behind us. It was chaos outside; the screaming was the worst. Some of the fear, some of the grief, some of the agony. I pressed my face into Kuromaru's neck and shut my eyes.

"Where's Kaa-chan?" I asked softly.

"Rescue Team." He replied simply and I nodded, of course. With her tracker abilities, she was ideal for finding people trapped underneath buildings and such.

We arrived at the shelter and in the chaos, I managed to give Kuromaru one big hug before he was off and we were herded inside by the chunin.

"Ashi-san?" A soft-spoken voice asked and I turned around, locking eyes with Itachi. Tears began to drip down my face and I sank to the ground, keeping Kiba -fast asleep-, close to my chest.

"Tachi, I was so scared." I cried pathetically, my head bowed in shame. Because I was ashamed at my reaction, I needed to be better than this if I was going to be anywhere near his level.

"Hey," He said softly, reaching a hand out to awkwardly rub my back, keeping Sasuke cradled in his other arm. "Being scared isn't a bad thing. You got yourself and Kiba here safely despite being scared, you did a good job Ashi-san. It's okay now."

My tears came to stop and I glanced up, the gentle expression on Itachi's face helping to calm me. It was almost funny, he was so mature and I was the one acting like a child when in reality I was so much older.

"Thanks, Tachi," I replied, taking a deep breath and getting to my feet. "How's Sasuke-kun doing?"

I stepped closer to Itachi to get a look at the infant, only a few weeks younger than my brother.

"Good, he only cried once, when Izumi-san held him." He said and I glanced over his shoulder to see a brunette around our age staring at us. Interesting.

"I'm surprised you let her hold him with how protective you are." I giggled, trying to keep a lighthearted mood despite the atmosphere surrounding us.

Itachi was extremely protective of Sasuke, something which made my heart ache as memories of the potential future swam through my head. It was rare that he let anyone hold his baby brother and I was overjoyed that I was one of the chosen few he entrusted with the child. A testament to our friendship I guess.

My persistence paid off and one way or another, we became best friends though he wasn't likely to admit it. He was socially awkward and way too mature for his age which probably helped us get along. He was okay with the fact that I seemed to love to hear myself talk and I was okay with the fact that he preferred not to speak if necessary. We made a good pair.

"She was persistent." He admitted. Wiping the last remnants of tears from my eyes, we sat and talked, though I did most of the talking, keeping our minds off the horror happening outside.

* * *

"Kushina and Minato are dead." Mom said bluntly. She wasn't a subtle woman, there was no beating around the bush with her, it was something I appreciated.

"And the baby?" I asked. Mom was good, not a flicker of anything but melancholy flashed across her face. She gave nothing away.

"Didn't make it." I nodded once, keeping my face blank as my heart broke. I knew this was coming, but it didn't help lessen the pain.

"Oh, okay."

"I'm here if you need to talk, or train, Ashi." Mom said softly, placing a tender hand on my cheek and smiling sadly down at me.

"Thanks, Kaa-chan."

Walking back to my room, I made a beeline for my bookshelf and grabbed the tan book from the middle before going to the training fields. The third one was my favorite, for obvious reasons, and for the large river. I sat down next to it, Yuki and Shiro on either side of me, and stared at the book in my lap.

" _Thanks for lending me this book Kushina-san."_

" _Keep it, consider it a gift."_

" _You're the best Kushina-san!"_

" _I know, I know. Don't be a stranger now, I want to know what you think about the book!"_

" _You are welcome at any time Ashi-chan."_

With trembling hands, I opened the book and read the inscription on the cover for the hundredth time.

 **To Ashi,**

 **I hope you love this book as much as I do. The path of a shinobi is never an easy one, but I know you'll make a wonder kunoichi. Remember, just like Naruto, to never give up. If my child turns out even a fraction as extraordinary as you I'll be thrilled.**

 **Love,**

 **Kushina**

I closed the book before my tears ruined the inscription and put my head between my knees, sobs racking my body. I knew I shouldn't have done it, knew it would only hurt me more. It was one thing when they were imaginary characters, yeah it was sad and I cried, but this was so much worse. However, I knew I wouldn't have changed my decision, I knew I made the right one, as self-indulgent as it was.

Soft whines to my right and left caught my attention and I lifted my head, looking back and forth between Shiro and Yuki.

"I'll be alright guys," I said, lying flat on my back so they could rest their heads on my stomach. Tears continued to stream down my face as I held the book tight against my chest. I would be alright, eventually. Not now, maybe not for a while, but eventually, because I had to be. Kushina and Minato's deaths were only the tip of the iceberg of tragedies that occurred, and I'd be damned if I sat around and did nothing.

* * *

 **A/N: Edited by Empress Crowillow**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm so sorry about that confusion guys, in my defense it was very late and I was very tired. Here's the correct chapter!

" _ **The greatest thing in this world is not so much where we stand as in what direction we are moving."**_

 _ **Johann Wolfgang von Goethe**_

* * *

"You have a beautiful home Uchiha-san," I said politely as I shuffled into the Uchiha household. My nerves were shot, though I was doing my best not to show it. The older woman must have sensed my distress though because she gave me a warm smile and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Please, call me Mikoto, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you Ashi-chan." I scanned the living room and tried not to think about how new it looked like it hadn't yet been lived in. It made sense, it had been a month since the Nine-Tails attack and I knew the Uchiha were promptly moved to the corner of the village. I remembered that development from the series, it was the beginning of the end for the clan.

"You as well." I smiled, doing my best not to fidget. Not only was I in an unfamiliar home with a woman who I had watched die in a previous life, but I left Shiro and Yuki at home. Well, as "at home" as I could leave them, and that was the gates of the Uchiha compound. This was my first time visiting Itachi's house, and I wasn't sure that his parents would appreciate two hulking dogs in their home.

"Itachi is changing Sasuke at the moment and my husband is out attending to clan business, but he should be home soon," Mikoto informed and I nodded. "I'm going to start on dinner preparations, feel free to make yourself comfortable."

"Would you like any help?" I offered, and her smile widened.

"That would be wonderful Ashi-chan." From the look of beef and vegetables, she already had out, I guessed she was preparing Sukiyaki, it was one of my favorite dishes.

"I can cut the vegetables if you'd like, I help my mom in the kitchen a lot."

"She's lucky to have a daughter so eager to help." She commented politely, handing me a large knife. It was one of those moments where I realized just how different things were in my life. Of course, there were always the bigger, more obvious things, like talking dogs and my next-door neighbor breathing fire, but I was used to that. It had been my life for seven years. The small, day to day differences was what threw me off the most. The ease at which a grown woman just handed me, a seven-year-old, a knife would have been unheard of before. Now, it felt normal in my prepubescent hands.

"Cooking is so much fun!" I chirped happily as I went to work chopping the vegetables. I never learned how to cook in my previous life, I had a few recipes up my sleeve, but there was never enough time or money to learn how. Still, cooking was about the only thing familiar to me in my new world, the only thing that didn't change. A scrambled egg was still a scrambled egg, it was cooked the same way, no jutsu involved, and the quality time with Mom was an added benefit. Hana, my poor older sister wasn't any help in the kitchen, she was the type to burn cereal, so she tended to stay away.

"Hello, Ashi-san," Itachi said quietly, walking into the kitchen with a babbling baby in his arms.

"Hi, Itachi-kun!" I smiled, putting down the knife and wiping my hands before bouncing over to him. "And hello Sasuke-kun."

The fourth-month-old continued to babble happily as I put my finger in his tiny hand and gently shook his arm. Seeing baby Sasuke was always a sobering moment, knowing the possibilities that lie ahead for him, the pain, the darkness. He had no idea, not an inkling.

The infant suddenly lunged towards me, arms outstretch and a giant smile on his face. I giggled before taking him from Itachi's arms.

"Sasuke must like you, usually he stays glued to Itachi," Mikoto commented, undeniable interest in her voice.

"He's just the sweetest baby, aren't you Sasuke-kun?" I cooed, and he babbled happily, burying his head into my neck. I had always loved babies but never had much of a chance to be around them in my other life. Now, I had Kiba who I utterly adored, and Sasuke who took to me instantly, I was in heaven.

I tried not to think about another infant in the same village, orphaned and alone.

"Itachi, why don't you help me finish up dinner since your hands are free?" The older Uchiha brother sighed and gently patted Sasuke's back before moving to help his mother.

I never truly understood how Itachi could love Sasuke so much. To kill his entire clan, live his life as a criminal, and give his own life for him. It was romantic and heartbreaking, but I never truly understood it. I was an only child before, maybe it was why, through now, I understood. The first time I held Kiba in my arms, I knew. I understood that level of love. I knew without a doubt that I would move heaven and earth for my little brother, I would do whatever it took to keep him safe.

I took a seat in the living room, holding the now sleeping Sasuke in my arms. I would do what it took to keep him safe too, to save him from the tragedy that awaited him in the not so distant future.

* * *

"Ashi-chan, Itachi tells me that you are the top kunoichi in his class," Fugaku commented seriously from the head of the table. I met the man's appraising gaze and managed a polite smile despite the anxiety in the chest. It was Fugaku who planned the coup that led to the Uchiha massacre, and I was having dinner with him.

"Mhm, I'd be top in the class if it wasn't for him." I pointed out with a pout in my friends' direction. He merely rolled his eyes and I huffed.

"That's impressive Ashi-chan." Mikoto praised and I blushed.

"The two of you will likely be on the same genin team," Fugaku informed. Hopefully. I vaguely remember Itachi's genin team from the series, no one in our current class since he graduated early. I also seemed to remember some traumatic event happening that triggered his Sharingan. Fun.

"That would be wonderful, wouldn't it Itachi-kun?" Mikoto prompted. There was a strange look on her face that I couldn't figure out. A mother thing I guess.

"Hn." Was my friends only response. Ever the chatterbox and why were his cheeks the slightest bit red?

* * *

"What?!" Mom exclaimed, chair scraping against the wood floor and she got to her feet. My poor teacher, Daikoku Funeno, visibly recoiled, but I didn't so much as flinch. I was used to Mom's outbursts by now.

"The other teachers and I have agreed Ashi-chan is more than prepared to take the graduation test now. She picks things up at an incredible pace and masters skills in hours where it takes the other students' days. Keeping her here wouldn't be doing her any favors." He explained.

Mom was still for a beat before a wolfish grin spread across her face and she began laughing.

"That's my girl!" She shouted, wrapping an arm around my neck and pulling me against her side. "So, when will she be taking this graduation test then?"

"Next week. I'll administer it to her and the one other student who is up for early graduation outside of class. If they both pass they will be assigned to a genin team immediately, there were actually just two dropouts, so it would work out nicely."

"Well don't you worry, my Ashi is going to pass all right. Isn't that right, pup?"

"Of course, Kaa-chan." I smiled, still pressed against my mother's side.

"Great, then I will see you in class tomorrow Ashi-chan, and thank you for your time Inuzuka-san."

"Good job pup." Kuromaru praised quietly and I rubbed my hand through his surprisingly soft fur in thanks.

After saying our goodbyes, Mom and I began our leisurely walk home, ninken trailing behind us. "Early graduation huh? That's pretty impressive, Ashi. When you pass, that means you're going to become a real shinobi, from your early graduation, that's putting a target on your back. You'll be on missions leaving the village, and though the Inuzuka aren't as targeted as the Hyuuga or the Uchiha, there are still shinobi who would like to get their hands on one of us or our ninken. We share a unique bond with them, and there are those who want to study that bond."

My attention was focused on my mother. We'd never had a conversation like this before. Hana was next in line to become the clan head, so she was the one that Mom had more serious conversations with. I wasn't expecting this.

"You are also the daughter of a clan head, which puts a target on your back for those who would seek to kidnap you for ransom. Not to mention I myself am a seasoned Special Jounin, I've killed many people, made many enemies, and they would love the chance to get back at me through you." Mom sighed before stopping and squatting down to my level. "I'm not telling you this to scare you, but to prepare you. Clan kids have many advantages over non-clan kids, but the one thing non-clan kids have that you don't, is anonymity. You have to watch your back ten times more than them."

"I understand Kaa-chan," I said seriously, and she smiled, though it barely reached her eyes.

"Alright, kiddo let's get home. I'll cook you something special."

"Yay!"

* * *

My nose was buried in a scroll when a piercing scream broke the previous quietness of my home. I was home alone, besides Yuki, Shiro, and my now screaming little brother. I knew it had been coming, I'd heard Kiba getting restless, but I was hoping he would just fall back asleep. No dice I guess.

Yuki and Shiro moved to get to their feet but I waved them off. I was just going to the other room.

"Now why are you making all that racket?" I asked as I walked into the nursery and saw my fussy little brother thrashing around. I smiled before reaching in and picking up the incredibly tiny baby, holding him against my chest and gently rocking him.

Kiba's cries persisted, refusing to be calmed by my rocking. Stubborn. I would have to resort to extreme methods.

" _A dream is a wish your heart makes_

 _When your fast asleep_

 _In dreams, you will lose your heartaches_

 _Whatever you wish for, you keep_."

Now, I could not carry a tune in a bucket. I couldn't sing, at all. That wasn't me being modest, it was me being honest. Anyone who heard me sing would say the same. However, for whatever godly reason, Kiba calmed down when I sang to him. He liked my croaking, and I wasn't going to question it as long as it got him to stop crying. It was an added bonus that it gave me a chance to reminisce, and to share something from my old life with someone.

"That's much better." I sighed when Kiba was finally back asleep. I could have put him back in his crib, but there was something about having a sleeping baby in my arms that made me feel more at peace in this world than I ever had.

"I think Tou-chan finally left. Kaa-chan must've ran him off." I informed my sleeping brother. My father's lack of presence became more and more noticeable the last few weeks, no one commented on it, but I saw the way Hana would look every night when he didn't come home. She was closer to him than I was. Knowing of his eventual departure, I made sure not to get too attached to the man. I just made sure to spend a little more time with my older sister.

"Your big sister is going to become a Genin soon." I continued to talk, knowing Kiba wouldn't understand a word of what I was saying, even if he was awake. "That means missions out of the village, real danger."

A real chance of getting killed.

The thought didn't scare me as much as it should have.

* * *

 **A/N: Still alive, still writing, Hope you all enjoyed, love you!**

 **Edited by Empress Crowillow**


	6. Chapter 6

_**"If there is no struggle, there is no progress."**_

 _ **Frederick Douglass**_

* * *

"Are you nervous, because I'm not nervous, I doubt the test could be that hard if they think we're ready to take it, yanno? I think I'm more excited than nervous. Kaa-chan's gonna go nuts, she is spouting off to people, telling them I'm graduating early, she's so proud. She's also amped up my training though, getting me ready for real missions and all. It's fun though, well, the bruises aren't fun, but the learning is fun." I rambled happily as I walked side by side with Itachi, a piece of dango in my hand. I tossed a piece to Shiro and Yuki and they caught the pieces in their mouths as they trotted a few steps behind.

"Hn," Itachi said in response as he ate his own dango. A content smile was on his face, a small one, but a smile nonetheless. Our graduation test was taking place tomorrow and I couldn't wait. From what I remembered, it was pretty simple, a written test and a practical one. I wasn't worried, the hard part was keeping up with Itachi enough to where I was chosen for early graduation.

"I wonder who our jounin-sensei is going to be, and who our third team member is going to be. I hope they're nice." I vaguely remembered something about Itachi's genin team, but nothing concrete. What I did remember was that something happened to activate his Sharingan and I wasn't looking forward to that situation. It had to be something traumatic, a personal death likely. Hopefully not mine for this situation.

"Their niceness isn't important, more so their competence." My friend commented, and I nodded in agreement. That was fair. My hopes weren't too high about niceness. Though there were those who praised us due to our skill, the majority seemed to take offense. News of our early graduation spread fast and we faced our share of bullying from those older than us, and even our own classmates, not that we paid it any mind. I thought it was funny how the boys seemed to have more of a contempt for Itachi, while the girls had more of a contempt for me simply for my proximity to the boy.

In particular, Itachi was the main target lately. Many people blamed the Uchiha for the Nine-Tails attack and were quick to take out their hostilities on the nearest member of the clan they could find.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. The prodigies of Konoha." A voice mocked with a sharp laugh. I rolled my eyes and Itachi sighed. We chose to attempt to ignore the boy and kept walking. However, we had happened to be passing through an alleyway on the way back to my house and three kids moved to block our path. When we turned around, there were four more blocking the other way.

"C'mon guys, if I'm late for dinner Kaa-chan will kill me." I pleaded. I recognized a few of them as frequent tormentors and knew without a doubt that Itachi and I could take them if we had to. It was just annoying.

"The two of you think you're so much better than everyone else don't you. You come from fancy clans and now you get to graduate early. It's bullshit." The leader, Tenma if I remembered correctly, spat. Yuki and Shiro began snarling from my side and I placed my hands on their heads to calm them. They didn't need to get involved in this.

"Maybe if you worked harder you could have graduated early instead of just being a second-rate Genin," I said sweetly, a fake smile on my face. Itachi coughed to disguise a chuckle and my smile became real.

"I'm going to make you eat those words," Tenma said before charging at us. I rolled my neck once before changing my stance to defend. Tenma was fast, I would give him that, but I had been training with Mom for years. I had the advantage.

He tried to sweep my feet out from under me, but I backed up before he could, simultaneously dodging the fist of one of the kids behind me. They had split up, four on Itachi and three on me. Shiro and Yuki were whining, wanting permissions to enter the fray but I refused to give it to them. They could seriously injure one of the kids, and no matter what the kids' intentions were, I didn't want that.

The three of them didn't relent as I dodged and deflected their attacks, I didn't want to hurt them, but it looked like I was going to have to.

My fist made contact with one of their stomachs and he doubled over. I delivered a swift kick to his torso to get him out of the way and quickly took care of the other two boys. Itachi was just finishing the last boy when I turned to him and grinned brightly.

"Let's go 'Tachi, Kaa-chan is gonna be upset if we're late."

* * *

I was buzzing with excitement as I stood next to Itachi. A bright smile lit up my face and I felt so giddy. It took all my self-control to keep myself from bouncing on the balls of my feet. Daikoku Funeno, our academy teacher, stood in front of us with two identical forehead protectors in his hands.

"Congratulations, the both of you passed both the written and practical exams with flying colors." He informed with a proud smile. "It is my honor to give these forehead protectors to you that will show everyone that you achieved the rank of Genin. From today on, the both of you are official shinobi of Kohonagakure."

Itachi was handed his protector first and he tied it around his forehead, always practical. I eagerly grabbed mine and tied it around my left thigh. I'd been thinking about it for a while and decided it would look cool there.

"Your new instructor will be here soon."

"Thank you, Daikoku-sensei." Itachi and I said in unison, bowing at the man. He chuckled before placing each a hand on our head.

"You two are going to do great things, that I know." He said fondly before leaving.

"Can you believe it 'Tachi-kun? We're real shinobi now!" I beamed, grabbing my friend's hands in my own and jumping up and down. "And we get to be on the same team!"

"You're certainly energetic." An unfamiliar voice commented and Itachi and I whipped around, immediately on guard. A tall shinobi with a green flak jacket was standing in the doorway, his arm crossed and a smile on his face which was noticeably forced. "No need to be alarmed, I'm Yuki Minazuki, your jounin-sensei."

"Ashi Inuzuka!" I chirped, still on edge.

"Itachi Uchiha."

"And this is Yukimaru and Shiromaru," I said, gesturing to my hulking dogs, glowering at the man in distrust. I couldn't blame them, Yuki gave me bad vibes. Nothing evil, nothing alarming, just not comforting as the other teachers had been. Maybe it was because he was a jounin.

"Charming." He said, completely uninterested. Rude. "Meet me at training ground seven, we're going to do some team building."

He was gone before Itachi and I could even respond.

"He's not nice," I said with a frown and Itachi nodded once in agreement.

* * *

Finding training ground seven was easy and a grin spread across my face when we got to the clearing and saw just who our third teammate was.

"Tenma-kun!" I called out excitedly, a wide smile on my face as I waved my arm frantically. "Who'd have guessed you'd be our third teammate! How exciting."

Itachi fought to keep his stoic expression, but completely lost it when I ran up to the older boy and wrapped my arms around his torso.

"How lucky!"

"Okay, enough of that," Yuki-sensei commanded, and I jumped away from the fuming boy. "I see you're familiar with each other, that's good."

I migrated back to Itachi's side, feeling more comfortable there and my friend had a small smile on his face.

"For your team-building exercise, the three of you are going to have a battle-royale. Three versus three, the winner is going to be the team captain on future missions. This will also give me a grasp on each of your skill levels."

I glanced at Itachi and saw him already looking at me. The two of us had never earnestly fought each other. We sparred semi-frequently being that we were the best fighters in the class, but it was always sparring. Neither of us had any particular drive to beat the other and the matches mostly ended in a stalemate.

"Spread evenly out, we'll begin," Yuki-sensei said and we followed his instructions. Itachi was my only competition here. I'd fought Tenma before and he posed no threat. My friend on the other-hand I was unsure about. At this particular moment, I had no idea which one of us would come out triumphant. Itachi was a true prodigy and I had no doubt that he would end up more powerful than me. However, I had the advantage of having an adult mind, of having a deeper understanding of the world we lived in.

"Begin!" My hands raced through the seals required for the Four Legs Technique; monkey, horse, hare, then dog, of course. My canines elongated, along with my fingernails and toenails, my eyes began to dart back and forth from Itachi to Tenma, and I knew they could see how my pupils were now slits.

It would be most logical to take out Tenma first. Placing my hands on the ground so I was on all fours, I darted towards the older boy. Itachi seemed to have the same idea and he was out of commission in seconds.

The minute Tenma hit the ground, I palmed a kunai just in time to deflect Itachi's attack. I shot him a wild smile before jumping back and standing up, my hands racing through seals again; ram, horse, bird, dog.

My entire body began to spin as I jumped into the air and launched myself at my friend. He managed to dodge my attack by a hair and I landed on all fours, immediately jumping out of the way of a giant fireball. We met in the middle, a loud clang resonated through the clearing as our kunai met over and over again, neither of us gaining the upper hand.

I was the first to break away, my hands racing through hand signs before Yuki and Shiro transformed into identical versions of myself. I knew I couldn't trick Itachi, but it was more for manpower than it was deception. The three of us descended upon him, but he dodged before another giant fireball came careening towards us.

It was going to be a long match.

* * *

Almost an hour later, both of us had sweat dripping down our faces and were breathing heavy. Cuts lined our bodies and I felt my body protesting with every move I made. We were too evenly matched.

Yuki and Shiro were both barely standing upright, and I knew it was time to end it for both our sakes. Itachi lunged at me again, and for once, I didn't doge. His fist made contact with my face and I immediately hit the ground. It felt so good to lie down.

"Match." A dull voice commented from the sidelines, and I didn't need to look at my teacher to know he had a scowl on his face. Any time I glanced at him during the match he seemed upset. "Itachi is the winner and officially the team captain. That's all for today, everybody please return home."

I sighed, letting myself sink into the cool grass, Yuki and Shiro doing the same.

"You let me win," Itachi said as he took a seat in the grass next to me. There wasn't any question in his voice.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

I thought for a second. Why did I let him win? Honestly, I didn't want to be team captain. That was too much responsibility and I already had enough of that. Not to mention I knew Itachi was good at it, quiet as he was.

"You'll make a better team captain than me," I replied simply, staring up at the cloudless sky.

Itachi was silent for a minute before replying. "I think you would have made a good team captain. People listen to you, people like you."

"People like you too 'Tachi."

"People admire my skill, there's a difference." It never ceased to amaze me how mature Itachi was. He seemed more of an adult than me at times, his perspective was so broad despite being so young.

"Well, I like you," I said with a cheeky smile, turning to look at him and noting the red tint on his cheeks.

"I like you too."

After lying for a few more minutes, we finally got to our feet and began to trek to our respective homes. I was almost to the gates of the compound when an overwhelming presence stopped me in my tracks.

"Ashi Inuzuka." My entire body froze at the voice. Yuki and Shiro began growling and I tried to keep my breathing even. I knew who that was, I didn't have to turn around to know. I should have known he would approach my eventually, I fit well into the people he recruited. Young, powerful, clan jutsu.

I turned around, giving Yuki and Shiro the command to stand down. The last thing I needed was for them to attack the powerful man now in front of me.

"Hello, sir, can I help you?" I asked with a cheery smile, playing dumb seemed the best option.

"My name is Danzo Shimura, I am sure you are aware of who I am, though the clueless little girl act is compelling. It could aid you in future missions after some polishing." The smile fell from my face. If he wanted to hurt me there was nothing I could do to stop him, I would be dead in seconds. He outclassed me in every away. "I have a proposition for you."

"And what would that be Danzo-san?" I already knew, what I didn't know was if I could refuse. From what I remembered, Root was still official. I don't think it was disbanded until after the Massacre, so this wasn't as shady as it could be, I guess. Cornering a little girl at dark still makes it pretty goddamn shady though.

"I would like to offer you a position within my organization, Root. It's a branch of Konohagakure's Anbu training subdivision led by me. Should you complete the training involved you would be a member who helps better Konoha. You are immensely talented, and my organization could take that talent and mold it into levels you could never imagine possible, all for the betterment of our village."

It was a great sales pitch. No doubt it was how he lured in as many people as he did, he made it sound so peachy keen. Smart of him to leave out the bit about forcing you to foster a relationship with someone only to have you kill them.

"Thank you for the offer Danzo-san, but unfortunately I have to decline." I knew by the tightening of his mouth that my response was not the one he was looking for.

"Why is that, Inuzuka?"

 _ **'Because you're corrupt, you're cruel, and you're evil.'**_

"I don't believe I'm the right fit for your organization."

"How unfortunate Ashi, truly." The man sighed. "I trust you'll keep this conversation between the two of us."

I nodded once, the killing intent radiating from the man making his message loud and clear. He was gone in the next moment and I felt the tension drain from my shoulders. Yuki and Shiro whined, both bumping their heads against my legs and I scratched their heads.

"We're alright, we're alright," I said with no certainty in a quivering whisper of comfort.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, the story is progressing and I'm super excited for the next couple of chapters. Let me know what you thought, love you all!**

 **Edited by Empress Crowillow**


	7. Chapter 7

Power is no blessing in itself, except when it is used to protect the innocent.

Jonathan Swift

* * *

"Come on Kee, you can do it, come to Nee-chan." I encouraged, my arms outstretched as I squatted a few feet in front of my little brother. He had begun standing on his own a few days ago and I knew it would only be a matter of time before he took those precious first steps. Being the selfish person, I was I wanted them to be towards me. Mom wasn't exactly impressed by milestones as simple as walking, so I knew she wouldn't be upset at missing his first steps, and I hadn't seen Dad in months, whatever. Hana would probably be a little upset, but I could make it up to her.

"He's not ready Ashi-san," Itachi commented from the couch, Sasuke napping contently in his arms. Well if that wasn't the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

"Yes, he is 'Tachi, I can see it in his eyes," I replied, and he rolled his eyes. Kiba and Sasuke were having a playdate at my house –well as much of a playdate as two toddlers could have-, Mom and Hana were both away on missions, so it was just the four of us; six if you counted Yuki and Shiro who were napping on either side of me.

"You're ridiculous."

"That's why you love me!" I chirped happily. Itachi averted his gaze, choosing to not acknowledge my comment and looking a tad bit flustered.

Movement from in front of me caught my attention and I whipped my head around, gasping when I saw Kiba slowly wobbling towards me.

"Oh my god! He's doing it 'Tachi! He's doing it! It's his first steps!" I squealed. "C'mon Kiba, you can do it!"

My heart melted as he slowly but surely made his way towards me, arms outstretched in my direction, a smile on his face. When he was finally within arm's reach I scooped him up and got to my feet, laughter spilling from my lips.

"I'm so proud of you Kee!" I praised happily to Kiba, planting kisses all over his face as I spun around. He giggled happily and I felt my heart overflowing with love for the little boy in my arms. The noise had woken up Sasuke and he also began to giggle once he was oriented. I wished I could have captured the moment, to relive it in the coming years.

* * *

I was playing with fire. Dangerous, dangerous fire. A fire that could consume me and extinguish my life in an instant. It was stupid, but when did I ever do anything smart?

"Can I help you?" A kind voice inquired, and I hid my surprise at being snuck up on. Turning, I met the bespectacled gaze of a brown-haired woman. Nono, I wasn't surprised she could sneak up on me, knowing what I did about her past.

I had to play my cards right here. If I said the wrong thing, acted the wrong way, even the slightest misstep would arouse suspicion.

"Hello! I'm Ashi Inuzuka, I brought some toys for the orphans." I said as politely and innocently as I could, lifting the giant basket to emphasize my purpose. Well, the purpose I wanted everyone else to see.

"How wonderful!" The woman smiled. "I'm Nono Yakushi, I run the orphanage. Why don't you come on in?"

"Who's this Kaa-san?" A young boy asked the minute we walked through the doors.

"Manners, Urushi." Nono chided good-naturedly. "This is Ashi-chan, she's brought toys for you and the others."

A piercing shriek rang out through the orphanage and I recognized it as the familiar sound of a baby crying. This was where I had to be the most careful.

"I'm all too familiar with that sound, my mom had a baby a few months ago," I commented with a sympathetic smile. "Can I see the baby?"

I acted as nonchalant as possible. Nono couldn't have even the slightest suspicion that I knew just who the crying baby was.

"Well, I don't see why not, follow me." The woman said kindly. I kept my breathing steady as she led me into a small room. There were no other children in the room with the crib, a deliberate decision I assumed.

I kept my steps even as I walked towards the crib housing the crying baby, made sure my heart-rate didn't increase more than normal. It took everything in me to conceal my reaction when I saw the fussy, blonde, baby with whisker marks on his face.

It was him.

"What's his name?" I asked softly, even though I already knew the answer.

"Naruto," Nono answered. I began reaching into the crib but paused to look for approval from the matron. She nodded once and I gently lifted up the still crying infant. My heart ached as the memory of my night with Kushina and Minato played through my head.

I made a promise to protect their child, to protect Naruto. It was a stupid thing to do, how could I possibly protect the baby in front of me. I couldn't show any special interest in the child without arousing suspicion.

"Shh, it's okay Naruto," I whispered comfortingly, holding the child close to my chest and gently rocking. His cries began to fade into whimpers before he was finally quiet.

"You certainly have a way with children Ashi-chan, he cried almost nonstop except when he's eating and sleeping," Nono said and I heard the interest in her voice.

"Well I have a baby brother and so does my best friend. I have experience in this area." I explained easily. "Naruto-kun doesn't seem much younger than my little brother."

I couldn't take my eyes off the little blonde baby in my arms. It was almost too much to wrap my mind around that the Naruto Uzumaki was in my arms, a helpless infant, the host of the Nine-Tails, the future Hokage. I had watched the boy in my arms for years Before, cheered him on from behind the screen, and now there wasn't a screen.

"Poor little guy, all alone in the world," I said softly. "I'm glad he has you Nono-san."

"That's sweet of you Ashi-chan." The matron replied warmly, pondering something for a moment before continuing. "You know, I could always use more hands around here. Ever since the attack, we've had an increase in children, and I'm still only one woman."

The woman's offer was surprising. With Naruto there, she couldn't possibly just be letting strangers into the orphanage with little thought. It could be a trap of some sort, but I don't remember her being willingly malicious, but there was something with Kabuto if only I had paid more attention.

She was giving me the perfect excuse to spend more time with Naruto, but it was such a double-edged sword. Danzo's eyes were already on me which was a dangerous thing. I couldn't have the higher powers thinking I had a special interest in Naruto. They would already know about my connection to his parents. Though it was only one night, no occurrence went unnoticed, especially when it came to the former Hokage and his Jinchuuriki wife.

I should refuse the woman's offer. I had legitimate excuses; clan training, missions, family, friends. However, Naruto yawned and curled inwards to my chest in a way babies only do when they're completely at ease.

"I'd love to Nono-san." I found myself saying despite the warning bells in my head. I was already making about seven hundred bad decisions, why not add one more?

* * *

"Yuki-sensei isn't going to recommend us for the Chuunin exams," I commented simply, my back pressed against the soft grass and my eyes not leaving the blue sky above me.

"Hn," Itachi replied from beside me. We had just finished training and I convinced my friend to take a break with me. That wasn't an easy task lately. From what I gathered, his father had started showing him more clan duties. "He doesn't like the speed at which we continue to grow."

"He's scared we'll surpass him. He's jealous." I added and Itachi nodded. It wasn't hard to see the jealousy in our teacher. It was obvious from our first meeting. Itachi and I were everything he hated, clan kids, immensely talented. He didn't see it as fair. As unfair and petty as it was, Sensei retaliated by favoring Tenma, even though Itachi was our squad leader fair and square.

"A good teacher should be proud when his students excel, should want them to surpass him as it shows growth. He wants us to progress, but only to a certain point." We laid there in silence, simply watching the clouds and enjoying each other's presence. Shiro and Yuki were napping on either side of us and I felt like I could join them.

Between missions, training, watching Kiba, and volunteering at the orphanage, I hadn't exactly had much time to just sit and relax either. I was only –technically- eight years old yet I was an adult. No one thought twice before leaving me to care for my infant brother, before sending me on missions. I was only eight years old –technically- but I wielded power that could easily kill someone. It never failed to unnerve me whenever I passed a mirror or saw a reflection of myself, of my childish, prepubescent body.

My childhood was over before it began.

"You're heavy in thought," Itachi observed, an amused smile on his face. "You hum to yourself when you are. Not when it's anything serious though."

"I do not!" I protested, jerking upright and looking at my friend with wide eyes and a blush forming on my cheeks. Do I?

"You do." He confirmed and I groaned, letting my body fall back against the grass.

"How could I be humming and not even realize it?" I lamented, crossing my arms over my face. That was so embarrassing. Have I always done it? How long has he noticed it? I'm supposed to be intimidating, a soldier. Intimidating soldiers don't hum when they're daydreaming. Intimidating soldiers probably don't daydream either which was beside the point.

"The same way your forehead gets scrunched up right here-," Itachi said, poking me right in the middle of my forehead. "When you're thinking about something serious."

I swatted at his hand and huffed as he laughed.

"Now you're just being mean."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all of you! It's still Christmas in my time zone so here is my gift to you. Hope you all enjoyed, I'll try and update at least once more before the new year. Let me know what you think, love you all.

 **Edited by The Slytherin Unicorn**


End file.
